Asylum
by patricia51
Summary: As the battle with Victoria's army ends Alice sees the Volturi coming and realizes that they will destroy the newborn vampire who has surrendered to them. Feeling compassion for the frightened Bree the Cullens devise a plan to save her. But saving her is just the beginning of her new life with the Cullens. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Asylum by patricia51

(As the battle with Victoria's army ends Alice sees the Volturi coming and realizes that they will destroy the newborn vampire who has surrendered to them. Feeling compassion for the frightened Bree the Cullens devise a plan to save her. But saving her is just the beginning of her new life with the Cullens.)

(Note: I'm sure this has done and redone a number of times but I'd still like to take my own shot at saving Bree. And a special thank you to rebecca-in-blue whose heartbreaking story "Little Girl Lost" gave me the desire to write this.)

(Alice)

The Volturi stand in front of us, observing the still raging fire that marks what is left of Victoria's army. Outwardly they act as though they're pleased since their stated reason for coming was to dispatch that army themselves. But I know better. We all know better. But that's not what's concerning me this moment.

There's some verbal sparring.

"If you had arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose," says Edward.

"Pity," replies Jane, a world of meaning in that soft single word. The implication is clear. Who knows what "accidents" could have occured in the confused battle? Then her glance shifts and my heart sinks.

"You missed one," her red eyes rest on the frightened dark-haired new-born crouching behind Carlisle and Esme. Jasper leaves my side and moves to stand by Bree. I understand. All those years before of training and then killing new-borns for Maria and how he turned his back on it all gives him a special affinity for them. I hope that sympathy won't make him challenge whatever the Volturi do because I'm sure we won't like it.

The elder Cullens attempt to defend the girl whom they had learned was named was Bree Tanner.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

"That wasn't yours to offer."

"Why did you come?" Jane questioned Bree, casually inflicting pain for no reason other than to demonstrate what she could do to her, to all of us. "Who created you?" She brushed off Esme's protests with causal dismissal.

"Her name was Victoria," declares Edward. "Perhaps you knew her?"

"Edward," puts in Carlisle, seeking to defuse the situation by offering Jane an excuse for the Volturi's inaction. "If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?"

"Of course," she replies blandly. But the olive branch doesn't sway her from her course of action. I knew it wouldn't.

"Felix," the blonde vampire motioned the hulking killer forward.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Esme bursts out. Jane halts Felix for a moment. Already in full parental mode Esme offers to take responsibility for the teen, a dangerous offer as it meant she would be liable for Bree's actions.

"Give her a chance," asks Carlisle.

None of the arguments swayed Jane. I knew they would be futile. They all did really, only Esme clung to the hope that she could change the Volturi's mindset. But they didn't deal in mercy or even justice regardless of their pronouncements. They want the Cullens; want my gifts, those of my parents and the others. Victoria was only an excuse and Bree was only an example.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane warns. "Keep that in mind." She looks at Robert and Bella. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date has been set," replies Bella.

For a single moment it almost seems as though the focus has turned away from Bree. But it hasn't. "Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home.

Esme and Carlisle reluctantly stand aside. Anything else would have given the Volturi what they really wanted, a reason.

I turn my head, unable to watch as did the rest of the coven. Too terrified to cry out or try to run Bree could only whimper and wait helplessly for her doom, finally giving one long piercing scream as Felix seizes her. I can see the smile on Jane's face as he does. Fortunately it was over quickly.

The vision ends and I return to the present. I stagger for a moment.

"What is it?" asks Esme.

"The Volturi are coming."

"How long?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"The pack needs to leave," declares Edward from where he and Carlisle are helping Jacob. "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves."

"And they will destroy Bree," I nod towards the teen.

"Why?" demands Esme. "She's done nothing wrong. Any vampire laws she has broken she was not aware of."

I could sigh if it wasn't for the need to get going. I can see the maternal urges wakening in my adopted mother as she places a comforting hand on the new-born's shoulder. If this works out I obviously will have a new little sister. I like the idea but first we have to save her.

"They won't listen. You know the Volturi. Under that cloak of righteous is the desire to dominate and demonstrate their power. They will kill her because they can and will hope we will try to interfere."

Esme seizes Bree's hand. "I'll take her away."

"No," Carlisle shakes his head. "If any of the coven are gone they will want to know where they are."

"What can we do?"

My father the doctor runs his fingers through his hair. Distractedly he turns to the pack.

"We'll take him to Billy's," he's told as the other shape shifters gather around Jacob and prepare to carry him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he tells them.

"And her," Esme interjects.

"What?"

"Take Bree with you. Please." She turns to the teen. "Bree, go with them. Trust us. It will be alright. We will come for you soon."

The frightened teen searches her eyes, seeking reassurance. Finding what she hopes for she nods her head. In spite of his pain Jacob copies the gesture. The pack shoulders him and disappears through the trees, taking the injured Alpha and the new-born vampire with them.

We turn and wait for the Volturi. We don't wait very long.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Asylum, Chapter 2 by patricia51

(By the way although sorely tempted I have NOT read Stephanie Meyer's novella "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" simply because I want to make up her history and further personality on my own.)

(Bree)

I follow along behind the now human appearing werewolves as they carry their leader I'm guessing. The human girl called him Jacob. The one girl, I think her name is Leah, keeps glaring at me as though she would love nothing more than to return to her wolf state and tear my throat out. Or even not waste time changing and try to do that in her human form.

The urge to flee is nearly overwhelming. But I don't; I keep my eyes down and follow along as I was told. I have nowhere else to go but for the first time in perhaps my entire life (or is it lives?) I have a glimmer of hope. To hold on to that hope I do as I was told.

Doing what I'm told has always been my way. When I was still at home it meant that occasionally I could go entire days without being yelled at or cursed at or hit. Of course it didn't help most times. Because no matter how hard I tried to do as I was told it didn't help when my father had a bad day at work or the mail was late or a favorite TV show wasn't on. Regardless it was always my fault.

Running away didn't solve anything I was sternly advised by social workers and truant officers and family court judges. But it did, at least for a while. No matter the punishments I received when I was returned home the days or even once just the hours I had free from my home were worth it.

But the last time, wow, I don't know how to explain it all. Explain it? I don't even understand everything that happened to me after I met Riley Biers. It gets even more confusing, and terrifying, after he took me to meet the strange red-headed woman Victoria.

"What did you do to me?" I remember crying out after. After I was no longer human. They reassured me. I was now faster and stronger than any human. I could take vengeance on those who had hurt me.

Those comments were no reassurance at all. Nor were the training sessions were we were taught to fight, particularly how to kill other vampires. Victoria's supposed to be rousing speeches of our goals, our mission are no better. Vengeance, she proclaims, will be hers with our help.

I would have asked what the vengeance was for but I didn't care and still don't care. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not the bullies at school and not my parents even though they made my life miserable. I just wanted...

Riley had warned us that our thoughts weren't safe. I believed him. So I kept my thoughts under control. It's surprisingly not that hard when you want one thing and that is never going to happen. So I just kept my attention on what was going on around me and nodded like a good girl.

I suppose I could have run away but what good would that have done? Where would I have gone? Although I've blocked my memories of the horrible things I took part in around and in Seattle I WAS there and part of it all. I couldn't control myself but is that any excuse for killing? And its aftermath.

Then Riley and Victoria assembled us all and told us it was time. Time to destroy our enemies. What enemies? It didn't sound like anyone I had ever heard of before much less needed to fight. Even the ringing declaration that they would destroy us if we didn't attack them first sounded hollow to me. How would those people, the Cullen s, even know of our existence?

One thing though. It took us out of the city and into the forests. Out there felt wonderful. When we burst into our attack run I actually felt something good inside. The air, the ground whipping by, the total freedom of it, it all felt amazing for a minute or two.

We burst into the clearing and there they were. Six of them. That's all? We were told each of us alone was nearly unstoppable; together we were a force nothing could withstand. Then they charged and it became obvious just who COULD withstand us.

Two of our group were destroyed in the first moments of the fight. The Cullen s worked together, protecting each other and aiding each other. They were a team and we were nothing but individuals. Then the giant wolves joined the fight and far from being an unstoppable force we were lambs led to the slaughter. Not only that, we were abandoned lambs as well because Riley and Victoria never appeared to help any of us.

I admit it. I hid. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I didn't want to be hurt. Simply, I was terrified. Although the other members of my group, my gang were terribly fast and strong they just were no match for the speed and skills of the others. They did amazing things and even with the wolves they worked together as a team, as a family. I think I knew the outcome from the moment we came out into the clearing and saw them standing there; side by side, poised and confident. And I was right.

When the fight was nearly over I decided NOW was the time to flee. I took no more than three steps from the tree I had been hiding behind and there they were. Two of them. A man and a woman and I had seen them act together to destroy one of the other girls in perfect tandem without needing words. All I could do was crouch and wait for my fate. But that fate wasn't anything I could have ever dreamed.

Instead of attacking they stopped and looked at each other. Then the woman asked a question that would have been perfectly reasonable at any time other than in a battle to the death. Somehow though it seemed to fit the whole strange situation.

"What is your name?"

I never thought of not replying.

"Bree, Bree Tanner."

"Why are you here Bree?"

For a moment I had absolutely no idea what to say. Then I saw the woman's eyes.

We had been told, among other things, that our "enemies" had yellow eyes. Her eyes weren't yellow. They were golden. They were deep. And instead of the anger and even the hatred that I expected to see in them they were filled with interest and something that for a moment I couldn't recognize. It was sympathy. It was care.

Why? Why would this woman whom I came here to try to kill care about me. But she did. I could tell. And the man beside her cared what she was feeling or he wouldn't have said what he did next.

"If you will surrender we will offer you asylum."

Nothing else mattered to tell them now. For the first time in a very long time I felt hope.

"Yes," I whispered. "Oh yes."

"Come with us."

I did and before I understood much more of what was happening (What are the Volturi? Why is everyone so afraid of them? Why would they want to destroy me?) they were making plans to keep me safe and here I am, trudging along behind the werewolves. They smell. The werewolves that is.

But for the first time in a very long time I cling to thoughts I haven't dared to have. Safety. Hope. And one more that even now I can barely even think about even after looking into the woman's eyes and seeing it.

Family. Please God? Please?

(To be continued) 


	3. Chapter 3

Asylum, Chapter 3 by patricia51

(Esme)

Since I don't need to breathe holding my breath while we faced the Volturi would have been an exercise in futility. It might have helped the time go by while we sparred verbally with them. Edward had words about Victoria but Carlisle managed to give Jane a way out even though she and the others would probably not have minded in the slightest if Victoria and her army of new-borns had destroyed us.

New borns. As far as I'm aware none of the members of the Volturi before us can read minds or feel emotions. Their gifts are more about causing pain and domination. But still, whenever I think "new born" I have to warn myself not to turn my head and look where the werewolves disappeared carrying Jacob and with Bree in tow. I clear my mind immediately; banishing that lost terrified face looking back and forth from Carlisle to me expecting to be destroyed any moment.

What was different about her? It wasn't that she was a girl, just a teenager; some of the most vicious vampires we've ever encountered were that age. In fact most of the attackers today were about her age. Just before we found her I had head locked one and Carlisle had taken her head off with one hammer blow of his arm. We didn't think anything of it. She was wild, attacking and snarling and determined to kill us.

Not Bree though. There had been fear in her eyes but more than that I saw someone so lost she had no idea how to ever come back, if indeed she even knew what she was looking for or the way to it. But in an instant I knew.

I looked at my husband. All these years together; there was no need for speech. He hadn't seen everything I had but he had seen enough and trusted my judgment for the rest, leaving it up to me. I looked back at the teen.

"What is your name?"

"Bree. Bree Tanner," she whispered.

"Why are you here?"

If the situation hadn't been so fraught with danger; if bodies weren't scattered all over the clearing it almost could have been funny. She tried to tell us but in reality she really had no idea other than Victoria and someone named Riley had told them we were the enemy. But enemy or not, new born or not I could see that she didn't want to fight, didn't want to kill. Not us, not anyone.

Her eyes WERE red. She had fed from humans but that was not surprising. Indeed anything else would have been astonishing. Well, I told myself, she won't be the first one we weaned from that.

Goodness. I had already made up my mind obviously. One more glance at Carlisle and he spoke. After all, he IS the head of the coven, the family.

"If you will surrender we will offer you asylum."

The hope that flared up in her eyes almost made me cry. How long had it been since she had any? Had she ever? Anyway, we took her with us, between us, to the rest of the family.

We got there just in time to introduce Bree and discover Victoria's end before one last new born appeared, still blood thirsty and bent on attacking us. Leah went for him and then Jacob was seriously injured going to her aid. He returned to his human shape and Carlisle was tending to him when suddenly Alice cried out and revealed what she had just seen in a vision. Not only were the Volturi coming and nearly here but she had foreseen that they would destroy Bree.

I panicked. I wanted to grab Bree and run away with her. Well there certainly was no doubt of my feelings. I already thought of her as a new daughter.

Carlisle objects. Any of us gone will arouse questions by the Volturi, questions that we're not prepared to answer. But Alice comes up with the answer even as Edward reminds us that the Volturi will not honor our truce with the werewolves. They were already going to take Jacob away but now I ask that they take Bree with them. Ask? I beg. Out-of-sight out-of-mind I hope.

"Bree, go with them. Trust us. It will be alright. We will come for you soon."

She looks into my eyes. Can she see the feelings she has already stirred in me? Regardless, whatever she sees reassures her for she turns and follows the pack. As soon as I lose sight of her I turn and stand beside Carlisle and wait for the Volturi.

Fortunately once we get past the give and take about our battle with Victoria's army the topic turns to Bella and the fact she is still human. I refuse to feel any relief until we have disposed of that and Jane announced her desire to go home. And they turn and disappear. For long minutes we remain as we were. I can think of no reason that they would double back or wander around but that doesn't mean that they won't. So we wait until I can't stand it anymore and then we wait a little longer with Carlisle's hand on my arm keeping me calm. Finally that hand slips down my arm and his fingers intertwine with mine. He squeezes gently.

"Let's go," he smiles. Then being Carlisle he turns to the others. "We'll be home soon. Meet you all there."

I'm not going to run. I'm not going to run. I'm NOT going to run. Besides, Carlisle still has hold of my hand and I can hardly drag him through the woods. Can I?

Billy's looms through the trees. In spite of my mental complaints Carlisle has been hurrying us along the entire way. That's my husband the doctor. Not that I can't tell Bree has already made an impression on him as well but patient first. But how nice they go along together, his purpose and mine.

We're there. He hurries inside where the pack has Jacob who already looks to be recovering. I look around, almost frantically until I find her, once again all but hiding in the shadows of a tree. Still as skittish as a new born colt she looks at me and I open my arms.

She runs to me. And I hold my new daughter in my arms and at least for this moment all is perfect.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Asylum, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(Carlisle)

A quick inspection showed that Jacob was already healing nicely. I did bind his rib cage to make sure that the bones knitted together properly. In doing so I was forced to break several ribs that had already begun to grow back together crooked. I'm sure it hurt but tightening of his lips was only sign he gave. I reassured the pack that he would be on his feet in no time at all and turned to look for Esme.

She wasn't hard to find. She was standing with that little teen Bree so wrapped up in her arms that I could barely see the new born. Well, it had been obvious to me the instant we had encountered her how this was going to turn out. I haven't been married to Esme for this long without being able to read her; just as she can read me. I knew from the moment we looked at each other when we were confronted by this terrified girl what the outcome was going to be.

Or at least what Esme hoped it would be. And me as well. She had instantly fallen for the idea of a new daughter to raise and not only did I want her to be happy in that I thought it was a good idea myself. New born or not there were possibilities in this Bree Tanner, just as there were in Alice and Rosalie and I, we, have loved them dearly and joyed in making a difference in their lives. We were already happy at the idea of adding one new daughter to our family in Bella and now two is even better, especially since this one will need a lot of guidance and care from us.

I am still concerned about the Volturi. Their arrival, and most importantly the timing of it, did not strike me as accidental. Had they really been concerned about Victoria and her army of new borns they would have been at the battle site in time to contribute their not inconsiderable abilities to the fight. The question that remains in my mind is; on whose side would they have fought? Or did they expect that we would be so badly weakened that we would either have to submit to their will or be destroyed?

The rampage of the new-borns in Seattle had been splashed all over the news; first locally, then nationally and finally world wide. Yes it had been told as a story about street gangs and vicious serial killers but if we knew what was really going on so did the Volturi. And it's their mission, self-appointed or not, to cover up our existence. So why didn't they act before all this? And confident as they are in Jane's powers and Felix's strength and the other it seemed like just four of them was being overly optimistic. They must have been planning on joining in on one side or the other.

Unless they really didn't know anything about Victoria? Unlikely. And if so than why were they even here? Just stopping by for a friendly little visit and chat with us was not even close to their style.

And why the decision to destroy Bree? From what Alice told us Esme would have objected on legalistic grounds. I can't think of any violations of vampire laws that Bree violated, except for becoming too noticeable and that should have fallen on Victoria and that Riley subordinate of hers. Perhaps it was as Alice believes and was nothing more than demonstrating "we can do whatever we want". And we would have had to stand aside and it would have been heart-breaking for Esme. I smile. My wife never runs out of love to share. As she says, the more she gives the more she has to give.

Even after living with them for some time I do not fully understand the Volturi or their actions. Sometimes I think they plot for the sheer pleasure of plotting. Aro desires power mostly for its own sake. I remember chatting with George Orwell and mentioning that to some the object of power was power. I was flattered that he thought it a key component in the world he created in "1984".

I push the Volturi to the back of my mind. Later I will have to think more about this and whether Bree represents some yet unknown danger to us. Right now it is time to enjoy the moment; enjoy my wife's happiness. And the look on the little teen's face, who Esme has not shown any sign of letting go of, is amazing. It's a combination of sheer disbelief and dawning joy as she buries her face against Esme and cries tears of happiness that my wife shares. I don't like it when my wife cries but in this case I will make an exception to that rule.

I join them and wrap my arms around them both. Bree lifts her face to mine and for an instant she shivers. I understand. Obviously the male figure or figures in her life have probably never approached her without hurting her in some way or another. But I kiss Esme and then the top of Bree's head.

We untangle. I have a few final words for Jacob, how he needs to take it easy for a while and once again offer the thanks of myself and my family for his help. I take Bree's right hand in my left one, an action Esme mirrors on the teen's other side.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask.

If I had thought Bree looked happy before I had no idea. The light in her eyes was amazing to see as she whispered "Home," in a trembling little voice that told us that for the moment at least the new world that was in front of her was everything she ever could have hoped for.

Our new daughter indeed. Together we took the path home.

(To be continued) 


	5. Chapter 5

Asylum, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(Jasper)

I love Alice. I love everything about her. She makes me happy. Right now I am extra happy because she's smiling. Smiling? She's grinning from ear to ear and barely keeping herself from laughing out loud.

I'm not really gifted in the humor department. I wasn't when I was human and my first years as an immortal did nothing to cure that. In fact they were so grim that I don't think I can recall laughing the entire time I was with Maria; before I broke free. Not that there really was anything to laugh about unless your general mindset is like Jane's and you enjoy inflicting pain.

So I have to ask her. "Alice, what is it?"

She snuggles against me but she's still smiling. "What is what?"

"What's got you so, well, happy? You look like you could start laughing. Chuckling anyway."

She points to the latest arrivals. "Them."

I know who "them" is. Are? It's Carlisle and Esme and that little newborn that surrendered to us. Bree something or other. Oh right, Tanner. Bree Tanner.

"What about them?"

Alice rolls her eyes, which I find wonderful. But then that describes pretty much everything she does.

"Look at them. Carlisle, Esme and Bree as well all have those genuine smiles of happiness on their faces. Walking hand in hand they look exactly like two parents taking their child to her first day of school. I'd laugh except it's so sweet."

I remain silent. It is sweet and I have always admired Carlisle and Esme's determination to have and to protect their family, which of course included me. But the new born stirs memories and none of those are pleasant.

My thoughts are apparent to Alice obviously for she turns to me and touches my face with both hands.

"Shhh, shhh. Remember, you never have to be that again. In fact, I want to tell you something from my vision."

Interested, I tilt my head to one side and lift an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"When the Volturi first noticed Bree, Jane said 'You missed one.' Immediately you moved to stand beside her, indicating to one and all you were going to protect her. Had not Carlisle bowed to the inevitable and stood aside I am sure you would have fought to guard her."

I was surprised and it showed to her as well.

She leans forward and kisses me. "I told you. You're NOT that man anymore my love. You see her," she indicates Bree, now disappearing in the house with our two adopted parents, "as she is. Someone who was pulled into our world only to be made a tool and then discarded. Someone who didn't surrender to the blood-fury of the others. Someone who could have been one of those new-borns that Maria created and had you destroy once they had out-lived their usefulness."

She's right. Of course she is; no one knows me as she does. I don't even know myself like my Alice does. But I recognize what she tells me, deep inside. I feel a need to protect, to watch over, to guard the new little sister of our family. It's a fierce feeling, coming close to what I felt when that new-born chased Alice during the battle. Not that he would have caught her anyway, not my swift and graceful dancer, but I felt deep satisfaction and purpose when I tore him apart.

"Besides, I think you are going to have to spend a lot of time with Bree. You're going to have to be her guide."

"Me?"

Now Alice does laugh, bright and musical and warm. She leans her head on my shoulder as we walk towards the house, arms around each other.

"You. You have more experience with new-borns than anyone else. Also," for an instant she hesitates, "you are the most recent convert to being vegetarian. You can help her temper her urges for human blood and help her get accustomed to animals more than anyone else here can."

I start to object. She shushes me again. "That was one time that caught you off guard. It won't happen again. In fact it might even make Bree understand things better if she knows it's not a 'one and done' deal but that the cravings can last a very long time."

We stop and look in the windows. Bree is looking here and there with an obvious wonder and delight I could see even if I did feel them as she takes everything and everyone in. For good reason Bella and Edward aren't here. There's no sense tempting our new arrival. But Rosalie and Emmett are. Emmett's smiling and most likely cracking jokes to make Bree feel at home. Rosalie is a little more reserved but what I can sense of her emotions I suspect she will actually be more able to accept Bree than she has been Bella.

Esme and Bree disappear up the stairs, no doubt heading for a bedroom to make hers. The happiness bubbling off my adopted mother is so strong it makes me happy as well. And determined to help her keep that happiness.

Carlisle smiles to us as we come in. He waves me over. "Jasper I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

I nod. Alice nods as well. No doubt she was right. As always. As our arms slide away from each other she takes my hand for a moment.

"Don't forget. You're not who you were in Monterey. You are who you always were, my gallant Texas Cavalry Major; an honorable proud man who never thought leading a column of women and children to safety was anything but an important task. And the reason you became what you once were was because of your code of honor that would not let three women alone go without offering your assistance. And I'll always be by your side."

I quickly kiss her and go to Carlisle. When Alice believes in me like this there is nothing that I can't do and that includes helping a new-born become part of the family and helping her learn to control her thirst for human blood. That can't be that hard.

Can it? If so, why do I have the feeling that I have just hurled a gauntlet into the face of the Fates?

(To be continued) 


	6. Chapter 6

Asylum, Chapter 6 by patricia51

(Bree)

I had no idea.

I think that I have said that over and over and over again in my mind. Probably out loud as well. But it doesn't mean that I don't continue to be surprised and amazed and overwhelmed time and time again with this new world that has miraculously taken me in.

It started out with the house itself. It's amazing, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. It's all glass and open areas and comfort. It even feels like it belongs here in the middle of the woods.

And the room that I'm taken to by Esme. It's a spare room she tells me. She APOLOGIZES for the way it looks. I've never lived in such a wonderful place and she's telling me how they will fix it up to be the way that I would like it. She's just bubbling over with enthusiasm and she sweeps me along with it.

All the time she has her arm around me. It feels so good. It's strange, she's a vampire like me and that means her body has to be cold too. But somehow I've never felt such warmth as radiates from Esme. It's like sunshine at the beach; it fills me with light. I can't help it. I lean my head against her and I try not to cry again. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately but its nothing like all the crying I've done before. Until today I never really thought there was such a thing as "Tears of joy" But there are and they're wonderful.

I can already tell that hiding things from Esme is NOT going to be easy. She immediately seems to sense my feelings and enfolds me in a hug the likes of which I have never felt in my life. If it never ended that would be fine. Of course it does and she leads me to the bed where we sit, still holding my hand.

"Bree there is much you need to learn about us so you can decide if you want to become a part of our family." I start to protest but she smiles and shushes me. "I know. Most of what we require will be easy but there is one very hard thing you will have to learn."

"Meanwhile, the basics. Officially we moved here from Alaska a couple of years ago. Carlisle and I are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen and the others; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward are our foster children. In reality Emmett and Rosalie are married as are Alice and Jasper and we consider them all adopted, like you will be. We keep a low profile and blend into the community."

I was amazed to learn that Carlisle really is a doctor, has been one for kind of forever and he and Esme really are married. I was astounded to learn the other all go to school, posing as high school students.

"It keeps us under the radar, something that is very important. We don't need the attention, either from the humans or the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?" I ask. "And why did Alice say they would want to destroy me?"

"The Volturi are considered the royalty of the vampire world. They are the most important and powerful coven and act as the vampire police. There aren't many laws that are generally recognized by all vampires but the ones that do exist are rigidly enforced."

"The one that ostensibly involves you has to do with the most important secret that we have to keep from humans. That we exist."

I must have looked astonished because she went on to explain further.

"Yes Bree we are so much faster and stronger, nearly invulnerable, practically immortal. A single vampire could defeat a hundred soldiers with ease. But their weapons, made to fight each other, grow stronger and more deadly. They already posses weapons that can kill us; anti-tank rockets, guided missiles, explosives of all types and power. Even a coven of vampires might not be a match for a tank."

"There are layers and layers of intrigue abounding here Bree. The group you belonged to was so open, so blatant in its acts in Seattle that the Volturi should have acted. We saw things on the news that almost screamed 'vampire'. They must have known too. Since they didn't do anything except show up late Carlisle suspects they came to see how the battle came out and if we won if we had been weakened enough to force us to join them, or in Carlisle's case rejoin them."

Esme waved a hand. "Never mind all that Bree. It's all something to think about later. Now I have lots to do, we have a wedding coming up soon. Edward is marrying Bella."

"That's the human girl?" I had wondered how she fit into all this. Of course I wonder about a lot of things.

"Yes and when that happens her parents and friends, all of whom are human, will be here. By then Bree you will have to learn to control yourself. It won't be easy but you CAN do it." She squeezed my hand. "Since we are throwing the wedding I'm going to be really busy but not so busy that I won't have lots of time to spend with you. In the meantime I'm going to get Jasper and Alice to guide you and help you. Especially Jasper. Not only is he the next oldest of us after Carlisle but he has more experience than anyone with new-borns and he's the most recent convert to our way of life."

I wondered what that was and why it would be so hard but I kept my mouth shut, figuring I would find out soon enough. They were waiting when we went downstairs. Alice immediately enfolded me in a hug.

"This is just awesome," she exclaimed. "Now not just one but two new sisters."

Jasper inclined his head. "Let's take a walk Bree."

I examined both of them as we went out and walked through the trees. Alice is so cute, a pixie and I remember how graceful and fluid she was during the battle. And Jasper is so handsome but I also saw how deadly he was, taking off one of my companion's heads with one blow at the very start of the battle. I also remember seeing him chase one of the boys who thought he was about to get Alice (unlikely, she's an astounding gymnast style athlete) and what he did to that boy when he caught him.

I must have shivered a little for Alice put her arm around me again. I can't help it; I love it. I love the affection I see this family give to each other and already to me.

Then my attention is wrenched back to Jasper when he tells me something I can't believe.

"I am going to have to learn to drink WHAT?"

(To be continued)  



	7. Chapter 7

Asylum, Chapter 7 by patricia51

(Alice)

The look on Bree's face was priceless. Her jaw actually dropped open as she looked back and forth from Jasper to me. I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. Then because I worried that she would think I was laughing at her rather than at her reaction to what Jasper had just told her I wrapped her up in my arms. Again.

Again because something about Bree just makes us all want to hug her and hold her and let her know that she's safe and welcome in our family. Emmett had showed her that big and strong and burly as he is that at heart he's just a friendly joking big old softie. Rosalie too, in her much more reserved way, has welcomed her. More so than she's welcoming Bella but I understand that.

I wonder if perhaps Rosalie would do better than me in helping Jasper to teach Bree how to control her urge for human blood. Her self-control is astounding and might better balance my beloved who is the least self-controlled of us all. But that's probably why Carlisle picked him and to be honest he's much better behaved about it all when I'm with him.

"You can do this Bree," my other half encourages her. "I know it."

"You do?" she asks almost plaintively.

"Of the family only Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie have never drunk human blood. All the rest of us have, including me," I tell her. "But we all managed. Although it certainly isn't common we aren't the only 'vegetarians'. The Denali coven in Alaska is as well. There may be others that we don't know about. But you can always tell us by our eyes."

"They," by which I assume she means Victoria and the boy whose name has slipped my mind, "said you were the 'yellow eyes'. But they're not yellow. They're golden. Not red like mine."

"That's why we live out here, near the woods. It's so we can go hunting."

"Animals," she states rather than asks. She looks like she's about to cry. Unbelievably so does Jasper. But then of course he is feeling her turmoil; the same turmoil that I can see on her face. She's a sweet girl, whose stomach turns over at the thought of harming an animal, much less killing one.

"Bree," my husband talks in a soft reassuring voice. "You have to drink blood. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. It's the only way you can survive."

She looks back and forth from him to me.

"It's not FAIR," she bursts out. "I didn't want this; any of this! All I wanted was to get away from my home, get away from my parents. Then all this happened and I'm not even human anymore and I have to drink blood. And, and," she shivers, "I can feel the urge, the burning fire in my throat. I need it. I want it. But... it's... not... FAIR."

Before I can move Jasper has Bree in his arms and he's rocking her.

"I know. It's NOT fair Bree but that's the way things have turned out. I know you wish things were different. Perhaps we all do. Regardless you are going to have to feed. In fact," he doesn't let go but he loosens his hug and looks her in the face, "in fact it's rather amazing that you have managed to go so long without losing control. Most new-borns, and I have known more of them than all the rest of the family put together, would be nearly out of their minds by now."

"It hurts," she whispers. I know she doesn't just mean the thirst, bad as that is right now. But we can help her through it. We lead her out into the forest.

"I loved it," she tells us softly as we make our way through the trees.

"Loved what sweetie?"

"It probably sounds weird or even stupid. When we, when the group, was running through the woods to attack you I felt something good for the first time in a long time. Not coming to attack you," she hastily adds. "I didn't want to attack anyone. But trees and the sounds of the forest and running freely through it all made me, well, good. As close to happy as I can remember in so long."

"There will be more of that," Jasper and I promise her. "There will be happy. Neither of us thought there could be but there is."

"You have each other."

"Yes but not just that," I tell her. "We have our whole family and even beyond that things are just good."

Before I can go on Jasper raises his hand and gestures impatiently for quiet. I'm tempted to roll my eyes. Bree and I are NOT in the Texas Cavalry. But he's right. We're hunting and we need to be still.

We see a deer browsing. Jasper checks the wind and nods. We're upwind. He takes the lead and Bree follows. I stay behind. Even with our speed and stealth the more of us the more likely it is someone will misstep and spook the animal.

Just as the two of them reach a spot that they can rush the deer and be on it before it can react Jasper stops and lays a hand on Bree's arm. He shakes his head and then points. They start to back up. I look to where my husband was pointing and see it. Nestled in a bed of moss by a fallen tree is a fawn. I draw back out of sight and wait for them.

Bree looks expectantly at Jasper. She's curious, waiting for an explanation. Jasper supplies one.

"Just like human hunters we follow proper game management. We do not kill pregnant or nursing animals. Beyond that we act like other predators. We weed out the weak, the sick, the lame and the old."

We resume our stalk. It's not long before we find a buck deer. Jasper shows Bree how to use her speed to strike without warning and her strength to snap the deer's neck before it even realizes there's danger near it. He shows her where to drink. Since there's more blood than she can take we feed as well. It sets an extra bond between us.

We take our time walking back. Bree is much calmer now although I suspect the first thing she'll do when we get home is see if she can't find a way to brush her teeth. Hope she'll settle for mouthwash; it's not like any of us are subject to cavities. Still, she enjoys it. Jasper keeps up a running commentary on plant life, animals and their sign, types of trees and more. I never cease to be surprised by him; it's one of the many reasons I love him so.

Just before we reach the house we stop. He puts his hand on Bree's arm.

"This is a first step little one." I can see Bree likes being called that, her eyes light up and she smiles. "But you will always have to keep an eye on yourself. When you feel the need always, ALWAYS come get one of us, preferably me or Emmett. Two of us would be even better... Don't go by yourself. You could stumble upon a hiker or hunter, alone or in a group and not be able to stop yourself. I know."

He goes on to tell her about the incident with Bella and the paper cut and how he lost control. He admitted that of all of us he is the one who drank human blood the longest by far so he has to keep an extra careful watch on himself. I'm proud of him. I know that he became a vegetarian for me; to make me happy. I'm proud that he can admit his failing, far from discouraging Bree I see it makes her even more determined. And she is.

As we come up the steps I wrap my arm around her. "Little sister," I tease her and she smiles again and leans her head against me, "I think your eyes are already starting to change color." And up into the house we go to the rest of our family.

(To be continued)  



	8. Chapter 8

Asylum, Chapter 8 by patricia51

(Rosalie)

"Is everything okay?"

I shake myself back to the real world and smile at the dark-haired teen beside me. "Everything's fine. Now let s see if we can't find some shoes to go with that dress."

Bree beams. She holds the dress we picked out, one hand stroking the fine fabric. It's obvious she has never had anything that nice.

"Over here, come look at these," calls Alice and we wander over to see what our other sister has discovered.

This really has been fun. It's taken some time and we had a long discussion about this shopping trip with the rest of the family. Humans all around and would we be safe without either Emmett or Jasper in case she lost control? But so far, mentally I cross my fingers, so good.

Jasper has known more new-borns than anyone and has been pleasantly surprised how quickly Bree has been able to adjust. She's had the periods of the near overwhelming thirst but has managed to turn to animal blood quickly. Somehow her original personality has continued to manifest itself. We saw that all the way back to the day we met her. The rest of Victoria's pack was as blood thirsty and frantic to kill as they were expected to be but not our Bree. She just wanted to hide and run away from the fight. Very unusual. Not NEAR the struggle that we had with Emmett. Strong and powerful already it took all of us to restrain him when the thirst was upon him.

But we have a wedding to get ready for and right now that means girls only. And since there's no telling what film footage exists in Seattle it was decided it would be safer for us to go to Portland. You just never know. In the days when I was being "theatrical" as I termed my revenge on Royce and his friends to Bella you could simply move a hundred miles or so and be forgotten. But not anymore. I hate to think of what things would be like without Carlisle's immense wealth to buy us documents and papers.

We experiment with shoes and finally decide on several pairs. I peek at my watch. Good thing the boys aren't here after all, they probably would have found something to complain about. While I see nothing wrong with shopping for six hours for shoes I know Emmett probably wouldn't feel the same way. But really, it's SHOES. Good to know some things haven't changed over the last hundred years or so.

Loaded down with packages as we are we'd never fit into one cab together. We might not fir into three. Good thing the hotel we're staying at sent us in one of their limos for I don't want Bree to be alone with any human yet. We stagger into the hotel and head up to the penthouse. Once again it's very nice to have a father who is rich.

The thought must take me back for Bree timidly touches my arm.

"Are you alright?" she asks again.

I pat her on the arm. New-born or not, teen or not I'm touched by her concern. Already she is more of a sister to me than I consider Bella to be. Perhaps I'm not being fair but she has what I would give anything to have. Yes I understand how she loves Edward. I love Emmett like that. But mortality, the chance to have children is something I would trade everything for. But that can't happen so dwelling on it is pointless But I do anyway.

Bree is waiting for an answer I see.

"I was thinking of my family. My birth family that is. My father was a banker, quite wealthy. Not as wealthy as Carlisle is mind you but I don't know if anyone is.

All this fascinates her. I tell her about my father, mother and brothers and growing up in the twenties and thirties of the last century. It was a completely different world and she seems to enjoy hearing about it. I tell her very briefly about Royce and then what he and his friends did to me. I skip quickly over what I did to them. But I do tell her about Carlisle finding me and turning me.

"It sounds," she is rather hesitant, "as if you regret it. What he did I mean."

"If I had been given a choice I would have refused it," I tell her. "I wasn't. But I don't blame Carlisle for that, for anything. I would have died and missed so much."

"Like Emmett." It's a statement not a question.

"Like Emmett," I smile. "In some ways we're so different but at the same time we fit together so well. We've married several times. Sometimes we have slipped away from the rest of the family so we could live somewhere as newly weds. I love him so much."

"I do too," Bree says. "Not like THAT!" she hastens to add and I nearly break out laughing as she tries to explain. "He teases me and plays with me. He makes me laugh. He worries about me sometimes. He's exactly what I always dreamed a big brother would be like."

"He is that." There's no point in telling our little sister that I knew immediately what she meant when she said she loved him. Emmett is my soul-mate. We'll always be together. All we're missing is... I shy from that thought. Once again, why dwell on it? I would love to bear Emmett's children, watch them grow up and grow old with him but that won't happen. Concentrate on what you have Rosalie, I scold myself. It's quite a lot.

Sensing the mood change Bree has turned to the packages all over the room and is eagerly exploring her new wardrobe. She looks puzzled as she realizes how much stuff there is.

"Rosalie, what are all these clothes for? Surely not just the wedding."

"Oh no Bree. Most of them are school clothes."

She looks really baffled now. "School?"

I can't help it. Laughter bubbles up from inside me and I can't hold it in. "School Bree. Once everything calms down you'll be going to school. You need to do it in order to blend in. That's what we do. You are obviously a teenager you are expected to be in school."

"Don't look so sad. It can be fun. And you won't get bullied, not at Forks where everyone will know you have a gaggle of older brothers and big sisters to come running if needed. We've all been to high school several times. In fact Emmett and I just recently attended our senior prom. Again."

"Most important you go to learn. There's so much to know Bree. Eventually you'll go to college too. We've been several times. I've studied medicine to help Carlisle because he'll always be two things, our adopted father and above all a doctor. There's so much out there. Study what catches your interest. I have degrees in Electrical Engineering, Business and Astrophysics. I'm sure there will be more."

I touch her and then hug her, looking down into those eyes that have been slowly but surely turning golden.

"The whole world waits for you. See what it holds for you Bree. Bree Cullen."

(To be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Asylum, Chapter 9 by patricia51

(Emmett)

"Well we got through that," I leaned back and put my feet up, satisfied with the world.

"What you mean," Rosalie says as she props her feet up on top of mine, "is that we made it through all of that even with your attempt to be funny in your wedding toast."

I want to protest but everyone else is laughing now. Okay maybe I tried too hard to be funny and risque at the same time and it just came out awkward. But does everyone feel that way? Apparently from the laughter. Even...

"You too little one?" I demand.

Bree wants to hide but she's sitting between Alice and Jasper and they won't let her. So she nods while trying really hard to stop giggling. She doesn't of course. I put my hand on my heart and try to assume a wounded expression.

"Even her," I sniffle, "my little sister I thought I could trust through thick and thin. How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless sis... Owwww!" Rosalie has just punched me with her elbow. I give up, making sure I meet Bree's eyes and giving a wink so she knows I was just teasing her.

She grins. She looks cute as a button in the dress that Rosalie and Alice picked out for her. But I sure am glad that I got out of going to Portland with them. I know, my Rosalie can give lessons in extended shopping to Carrie Bradshaw and all three of her pals (yes I've watched "Sex and the City" or rather Rosalie and Alice have and Jasper and I know when discretion is the better part of valor).

It really was a wonderful wedding. And I love weddings, after all Rosalie and I have had a number of them over the years. The first one was just as grand as the one we just finished for Bella and Edward but the rest, mostly, have been simple affairs. Often we elope. Even after all these years there's just something special that stirs me when I look in Rosalie's eyes, hold her hands and say the well-worn but still so meaningful promises. I hope one day Bree will find someone special. Or we'll find him for her.

Not that we'll be looking or approving someone anytime soon. As Carlisle and Esme say she needs to learn to be a happy child first and the rest can come later. After all, there's plenty of time. Right now she's reveling in having a family, especially parents, who love her and that's what she needs.

We get up and stretch. I wander over to Bree.

You did good," I tell her. "I kept an eye on you just in case but I never saw you even twitch much less start to lose control."

She smiles. She beams when Carlisle praises her too. And when Esme simply puts her arm around her and squeezes I think she'll melt. She loves the attention and approval from all of us, from her brothers and sisters but words of praise or comfort from Carlisle and Esme fill a void that her original parents dug in her so deep it will take a great deal of love to fill it. But my adopted parents have that and to spare.

Bree really has done very well. I know she's been tempted but we all have. We've told her that being tempted just reminds us to be on guard. It's like being an alcoholic, something we suspect Bree is familiar with. Wanting a drink, craving a drink just requires us to be strong. And when need be we're here for one another. That's what a family does.

I know that Jasper has told her about his loss of control and his sudden attack on Bella. That's why you have to be at least careful when you're among humans, not worrying or dreading but just aware. It s good that we did because she came so close.

We hadn't worried about school. Carlisle and Esme had taken her to get her registered and gone around to meet all her teachers, most of whom had taught us Rosalie and I had walked her to school the first few days and picked her up after. Jasper and Alice had filled in a time or two. It just never hurts to let everyone know that the new little girl has big brothers and sisters.

Still she had a cell phone and instructions to call if there was an emergency. She wasn't going to get hurt of course but she might hurt someone if she lost her temper. I know. Our shy little Bree losing her temper? Sounds absurd. But as she's become more confident and assured of her place in our family and more aware of how strong and fast she is a bully might end up on the end of a very short stick.

That's not Bree. She told us how after she had been changed Victoria and Riley told her how she could get revenge on those who had mistreated her. She didn't want revenge. She didn't want to hurt anyone including those who had hurt her and we suspect her parents are at the top of that list. What she wanted then was what she had always wanted and now she had it; a family that loved her and kept her safe. She wouldn't do anything to risk that.

So when the phone rang one afternoon I was instantly on alert. Jasper and I reached for it at the same time but for once I was quicker. However I held it so he could hear as well.

"What is it Bree?"

"Please, help," the panicked little voice on the end of the call pleaded.

"What is it little bit?" I asked. I asked that on the run as Jasper and I both bolted from the house at full speed. When a couple of vampires are running they are covering some ground. When they are on their way to help their little sister they are REALLY moving.

"He, he fell. We're outside in gym class. He cut his head on the edge of the equipment. Emmett, there's so much blood! I can almost taste it because it smells so strong. I'm trying, I'm trying so hard but I keep moving towards him. The teacher is holding a towel to the cut but it's soaking through and I want it. Oh God please help me!"

Thank God they were outside. When the school came in sight we put on a burst of speed so that we were only a blur someone might have caught out of the corner of their eye and not even realized they had seen anything. Jasper caught Bree by one arm and I grabbed the other. Everyone's attention was on the scene by the equipment and we had her out of sight before anyone could even turn.

Once we were safely in the forest and clear all three of us nearly collapsed. During the lightning quick in and out I had scented the blood and so had Jasper. In fact, although I wouldn't tell a near hysterical Bree, he was having a harder time than she was. I jerked my head towards home. He nodded and took off.

I held Bree and rocked her. Quickly I called Carlisle to inform him of the injury at school. He told me the ambulance was already on the way. I next called Alice and told her to find Jasper and why. Finally I summoned Rosalie and Esme. They came in a flash and I gratefully surrendered Bree to Esme's outstretched arms. Bree curled up in a ball and shook but gradually she calmed down in her new mother's arms.

"Bree you did exceptionally well," Carlisle had praised her that night. Once she had relaxed we had smuggled her back to school and she had rejoined her classmates after the ambulance left with no one else the wiser. "You realized the danger, held on and called for help. You did exactly what you needed to and I, we, are all proud of you."

That had been our one crisis so far. Today she had carried on through without flinching at bit with all the humans around. She really had become a Cullen.

(To be continued) 


	10. Chapter 10

Asylum, Chapter 10 by patricia51

(Esme)

"Do you really have an island named after you Mom?"

I smile down at our youngest. "Well it IS named after me yes and Carlisle gave it to me as a wedding present. But as far as I'm concerned it belongs to the family, including you. I'm sure we'll go there some day. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it!" Her face takes on a dreamy look. "And Edward and Bella are having their honeymoon there all by themselves." She sighs happily. "It's just so romantic."

Sweet little Bree. "Little bit" Emmett calls her and that fits so well. Everyone's favorite in the family now she has blossomed from the terrified girl crouching in hiding to a bright, inquisitive teenager who now dreams of magical weddings and far-away places and is constantly alive with wonder at what she discovers next about the world. Full of joy at what life has brought her.

And it's catching. Not that I have been anything but happy with Carlisle all these years. I adore him and he loves me so much sometimes I can hardly believe it. With the addition of Bella we have a half-dozen children already but to have a teenaged girl dancing around the house singing "I Feel Pretty" from "West Side Story" is a sight that would make the most hardened cynic smile with happiness.

What warms me, beyond the changes in Bree and the happiness she's finding, is my belief that I have helped her. Each time she has come to me for reassurance and comfort has made my heart light. When she calls me "Mom" I feel like my heart is beating again. And the first time she called Carlisle "Dad", I thought he might cry. I feel like we have earned those titles and will cherish them forever.

Even when things are NOT going well making a difference in her has made a difference in us. Maybe it's mean, perhaps it's taking delight in another's misfortune but when Bree nearly lost control at school it gave all of us an opportunity to help her and it made us all feel good; her brothers, her sisters, her father and most of all me. I arrived to find Emmett, bless his heart, rocking her but he was ready to give her over to me. She threw herself into my arms and cried herself out, holding on for dear life and I held her the same way, as though I would never let her go.

I understand Rosalie's greatest regret; the one thing she has always wanted and can never have. A child. Children. A baby to cradle in her arms. To have the opportunity to look at an infant and know that you are responsible for it in all ways. The difference is of course that I remember exactly how it felt and Rosalie will never have the chance. But then she will never have to know the emptiness that comes with the loss of a child. If the first is cause for rejoicing the second brings despair.

Bree is still fascinated by the Denali coven. To know that we are not the only vegetarian coven in the world has bolstered her determination immensely. Tanya in particular has had her awestruck. But then I find her pretty awe-inspiring as well. She followed them all around and asked so many questions that for a while I was afraid she was becoming a pest until Tanya took me aside and reassured me.

"Don't worry Esme. We're delighted with your new daughter and our new cousin. Her eagerness and yes, her innocence are refreshing a is her curiosity about the world she finds herself in now. Your family has done a wonderful job." She stopped and togther we watched Bree beseiging Eleazar and Carmen with questions. "Well, maybe she could tone it down just a little," she said thoughtfully. We laughed together.

Everyone went home and we resumed our daily routine, which meant Bree went back to school. Just before the end of the school year Carlisle and I headed out one evening to Parent/Teacher night.

It's always fun. Part of that of course is that some of my "kids" are older than me, one by half a century. Also, after going through high school several times over the years (and college as well, repeatedly in some cases) we're used to the comments we get. They generally revolve around how bright, how capable our kids are but they really should interact with the other students more and not keep to themselves so much. I recall twice having to verbally soothe coaches who desperately wanted Emmett to try out for the football team. And then there was the female coach two schools ago who all but begged Rosalie to try out for cheerleading. We all still tease her about that.

This time we were genuinely curious. Not that we hadn't always taken an interest before but this situation was different. Bree actually WAS only sixteen and not a hundred year old frozen at seventeen. And from what we have been able to learn from her about her home life it doesn't seem like school or learning was stressed in her birth home.

We were surprised. Pleasantly. The principal was standing at the front door greeting people of course. When he saw us he advanced with a broad smile and an outstretched hand.

"Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, how nice to have you back here once again after we all thought you had already managed to get everyone through school."

"Principal Belding," Carlisle smiled. I repeated his words and smiled too. We like him.

"Please, I've asked you before," he protested. "It's Richard."

"Well it's good to see you Richard and while we're at it shouldn't it be Carlisle and Esme?" I prompted.

"I suppose I could manage to think of you as Esme but you know it's very hard for anyone in this town to even imagine calling Carlisle anything but Doctor Cullen or at least Doc." He waved his hand. "Anyway, it IS good to see you and I'm sure you're going to be delighted at the progress reports the teachers give you for your youngest."

Well he wasn't mistaken. When we got home we gathered the family with Bree center stage. For the first time in quite a while she looked nervous at all the attention.

"Sweetie we had quite an eye-opening time tonight," Carlsile said."

"Oh?" Bree replied timidly.

"What have you been up to little bit?" inquired Emmett. "Something bad? I hope."

Rosalie snorted. "Of course you hope. Something worse than you did at the last school when you..."

"Hey I thought we agreed not to bring that up again!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If we could get back to Bree?"

"Oops. sorry little bit. Go ahead.."

"The teachers all agreed that Bree was well behind her grade level when she enrolled. Not surprising considering. But the longer she has been there the more she has caught up. Now? She's on pace to make the honor roll with straight A's AND they recommend that next year she be placed in both AP Biology and Calculus." He finished and lifted an eyebrow in question.

I nearly laughed. You would think that Bree was being called on the carpet for misbehaving the way she acted. Poor little girl, praise was still something she wasn't used to receiving.

Emmett swept her up in a hug While Jasper and Alice looked on with approval. Rosalie smiled. I slipped over to her.

"Why do I suspect you have a lot to do with this?"

Her smile broadened. "She came to me. She had already started taking advantage of not having to sleep to study at night. As she told me 'you can only watch so many reruns of True Blood before you get bored'. So we started working together. She's really interested in biology. Just like I am. In fact one day you might have another doctor in the family."

Perfect. Just perfect.

(To be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

Asylum, Chapter 11 by patricia51

(Bree)

I had no idea. Again.

Here I am back to saying that. Sometimes I think it must be my mantra, whatever that is exactly. I'm not completely sure but Tanya used the word several times and I think I've got it right.

But who knew? Not Mom and Dad; not my brothers and sisters, not anybody. But it happened, Edward and Bella arrived back from their honeymoon and she's pregnant. Preggers, knocked-up, with child, any of those terms.

I can't believe it. Rosalie has told me how her one regret is that she will never be able to have children. So if a female vampire can't have children how can a male vampire? Yes I know Bella is still human but gosh I think of all the human lovers I have heard (not from her) that Tanya and her sisters have had over a thousand years and they never became pregnant. So how did this happen? I haven't had the chance to get to know Bella as well as the others since I was a danger to her at first but I see the way she looks at Edward. No way she cheated on him. I have wondrous day dreams that lat for hours of someone loving me and me loving him as much as those two love each other.

I probably have driven Dad to distraction with my endless questions about it. I know he has a lot more on his mind than my curiosity but gee I wish he could give me an answer. Unless he doesn't know maybe? I put that thought aside. No way. My brilliant doctor Dad knows everything. I think.

I've read through the AP Biology textbook I was able to snag in preparation for next school year. While there's a little about reproduction in there it doesn't cover vampire/mortal babies. What a waste.

There's another surprise and it really worries me. Freaks me out in fact. I thought that everyone would be excited by this news and we'd all be dancing around the maypole (whatever a maypole is and why anyone would dance around it I have no idea) but we're not. In fact there's a lot of grimness and clenched jaws and dark looks and whispered conversations that I'm not supposed to hear.

Why would Edward refer to the baby as "the monster'? Why would he tell her it will all be okay that Dad will "remove it"? I'm not a child; I understand what an abortion is. But why? I realize that things are happening very fast. I looked up human pregnancy on the internet and snuck a coupe of Dad's textbooks from the library. Obviously this isn't going to go on for nine months. It might not even be one. Weird.

I haven't figured out why that werewolf is hanging around. I understand that he's a friend of Bella but really, come on. He smells. And not like a fresh ocean breeze as Rosalie said. Maybe I'm getting used to it though since it doesn't seem as bad as it used to be. Then again maybe my nose has died too. I'll have to ask Mom.

Maybe not anytime soon though. She's so upset about the baby and how it's affecting Bella I don't need to bother her right now.

Bella is determined to keep the baby regardless of what it's doing to her. Rosalie supports her completely. I understand why and one good thing that's come of this is that the two of them have become much closer. I don't know if my opinion is important but I'm with them. Mostly. There's one really big problem I'm having. Okay besides the fact that Jacob has two other wolves here with him watching because the rest of the pack is going to attack us soon. One of those wolves is the girl Leah who glared at me that day as though she wanted to kill me right then. I don t think she's changed her mind. Strangely though, I've seen the younger one named Seth (who is really cute, in human form of course) looking at me sometimes and I don t think he's thinking of tearing me apart.

Okay, the problem is the blood. The blood that they're giving Bella. Human blood. I understand it's needed to help them both; Bella is healthier and the baby more satisfied. The baby is half-vampire after all. Or is it full vampire? I don't understand it at all. What I do understand is what the scent of the blood is doing to me. To everyone pretty much except for Dad, Mom and Rosalie. I marvel at Dad's will power; after all I think he brings the blood home from the hospital and has it right with him all that time. But Mom says he's never allowed himself to even be tempted ever since he was turned. Even if I didn't love him so much already I would be in awe at his self-control.

Edward tells me he keeps his mind focused on Bella and the baby during those feedings. I want to leave. I'm not sure I can stand the temptation. But the house is surrounded and we can't go far. We can't hunt either. Jasper takes me on to the front porch when they feed Bella and the baby and puts his arm around me. Sometimes Alice does too. I heard her tell Jasper that she can't see the baby or Bella's future. She doesn't know why.

I can't believe it. Oh gosh I'm saying that again. Edward tells us he can hear the baby's thoughts. The baby is good and loves Bella and Edward both. My heart melts. Now Edward is firmly on the baby's side.

Oh God I'm so scared. Bella is close to giving birth. Dad has to hunt to regain his strength for the birth. Jacob warns him and Mom they won't be safe, that the other wolves will attack them. Mom told him she and dad have no fear about laying down their lives for Bella. He goes out to the surrounding wolves and Dad and Mom get ready to run for the forest with Emmett. I know they have to go even if they don't come back. It's not fair! I have been given wonderful parents and now I might lose them. But everyone has taught me about family. All I can say is "Hurry back." Esme kisses the top of my head and whispers she loves me. Dad smiles at me. Emmett tickles me. Then they're gone and I hear the howls outside.

And naturally Bella goes into labor. Rosalie knows something is wrong and figures it out. She tries to do a C-Section but the blood, the blood. It overwhelms her. As if I wasn't already scared enough. Alice and Jasper and I had to drag her out of the room. I concentrated on her, on my beautiful big sister and managed to ignore the want my own body cried out for.

How Edward did it I don t know but somehow he got the baby out. And surprise! It's a girl. Edward has been saying "him" ever since he finally accepted it was a baby and not a monster. Her name is Renesmee, for her two grandmothers. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, well, now that she's cleaned up anyway.

Rosalie takes her now and I ve never seen her happier. Even with everything looming over us she's on cloud nine, looking at Renesmee with adoration. Just like me. But as Rosalie takes her away all the attention turns to Bella. Something is terribly wrong with her. Is she dead? Edward does something with a syringe right to her heart. I don't know what it's supposed to do.

She's not responding. Jacob is talking in a low voice to Edward. I can't make out the words but his face and tone are very bitter. I guess he loves her too.

Good Lord. Mom and Dad and Emmett out in the woods being chased. Bella dying or dead and the four of us (not the wolf) about to starve and weak from hunger. Could this get any worse?

Oh real good Bree. Just tempt the fates by a stupid thought like that. For now the howls are all around the house and closing. The wolf pack is here now and they're attacking.

Just great.

(To be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

Asylum, Chapter 12 by patricia51

(Alice)

We come down from the front porch. Just the three of us.

"We're outnumbered," Jasper states.

"By a lot." I try to keep my voice steady. I don't think it works.

"I won't let them hurt my family," Edward declares.

It was fast. One minute they were out of sight, continuing their endless circling of the house. Closing howls let us know the ones that had peeled off in pursuit of Carlisle, Esme and Emmett seemed to be coming back. The ones still here fell silent for a moment. Then they all appeared and were on us in an attack so fast it would have over thrown anyone other than vampires.

As it was we were seriously outnumbered. Even with Jacob, Leah and Seth sitting it out we're outnumbered at least seven to three. And we're not in the best of shape right now since all three of us are hungry. I exchange a look with Jasper. That's my Texas Cavalry Major. Duty before everything else. He springs at one of them and throws it aside and the fight is joined.

I can't use my agility as much as I would like. Dodging is not the answer; we have to stay between us and the house. On top of everything else we don't want to really hurt them while they have no qualms about killing us. So we're fighting as best we can but losing ground quickly. Then a small form hurtles from the front door and an enraged teenaged newborn vampire is with us.

"Get away from my family!" Bree screams as she tackles the nearest wolf and attempts to throw it all the way to the river. She doesn't succeed but it's a good try. She's still a newborn; she still has a great deal of her human blood in her tissues. That makes her stronger than any of us. But strength isn't everything. I know Jasper has trained her some and Emmett has helped but it's not been thorough. And it certainly didn't cover fighting werewolves! Plus she has completely lost her temper and that's never a good thing is a fight.

I hear Jasper yell at her to get back in the house and guard Rosalie and the baby but it's too late for that. Rosalie will have to look after Renesmee on her own. Of course anyone who sees her as we left her, sitting before the fire and singing softly to the baby and mistakes her for a soft target will learn differently in a hurry. And probably fatally. Then as I vault over one attacker another catches me in mid-air and I have my hands full with my own problems. They know our moves. We showed them in the battle with the newborns. Heck we showed them in out joint training sessions. I manage to wiggle away but there are too many of them. I can't see Bree or Jasper but I catch a glimpse of Edward. Sam has him pinned down and seems to be gloating over him.

This is not going to end well. I don't need to be able to catch a glimpse of the future to know that. Then there IS hope for Sam goes flying. It's Carlisle and Esme, back and looking both fed and ready for battle. Sam shakes himself and then Emmett hits him as well.

I can be a fool. I'm so busy seeing the rest of the family back that I lose focus for a moment. I pay for that as Jared pins me down. I can barely hold his jaws away from my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bree charging this way but then she goes down as well. I don't know who it is as all my energy and attention goes to keeping my head from being torn off. I scream for help and it arrives although I am completely surprised by it. For Leah hits Jared from the side and knocks him sprawling. As he tries to get back at me Seth hits him as well. Even in the midst of all this chaos I just about stand here with my mouth open. Did two wolves just rescue me?

And the surprises just keep coming. I'm sure Seth followed his sister to protect her. But he spins around as gracefully as only a wolf can when Bree screams. I swear I see something in his eyes; something that's equal parts fury and... fear? Whatever he launches himself at the other wolf with a howl of rage as loud or louder than any I've heard tonight. He bowls over Bree's attacker and keeps after him until the other runs into the woods. Rather than pursing Seth turns again, searching for Bree, who has regained her feet. And the two of them stare at each other. What is going on here tonight?

Both sides take a moment to regroup and catch breath. It's a lot more even now with seven of us and Seth and Leah and... Wait, where is Jacob? He was here but I have seen him since before the fight began.

And then he appears, literally leaping out the house in one tremendous bound and pushing between us to face Sam and his pack. He's in human form but his face has a look of determination such as I don't think I've seen before.

"Stop!" he declares. "It's over. If you kill her you kill me."

Sam tosses Jacob in the air and he turns wolven before he lands. He moves forward to face Sam again.

Someone unexpected speaks and wrenches our all of attention to him.

"Jacob imprinted." We all stare at Edward who has a look of utter surprise on his face. "They can't hurt her." I realize, we all do, that he is reading Jacob's thoughts. "Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

Apparently that's true. Because without a howl or whimper Sam and his pack turn around and disappear into the trees. Jacob and Leah and Seth remain. I guess they're a new pack now. We'll figure all that out later. Right now it's time to check on Renesmee and Bella.

And one more thing. I look around. Yes there they are, looking at each other again. Bree with a dazed look on her face and Seth, well, I'm not much on reading a wolf's expression.

Did what just happened with Jacob and Renesmee happen here too? Okay that REALLY is something for later. One imprinting is enough for one night.

We go into our house. I do have one thought.

Would that make Seth my brother-in-law?

(To be continued) 


	13. Chapter 13

Asylum, Chapter 13 by patricia51

(Esme)

I have to confess it. Never in a hundred years, literally, did I expect to become a grandmother. But it has happened and it's an amazing feeling. The only sad thought that occasionally crosses my mind is when I ponder what might have been if my own baby had lived. What might he have grown up to be? And would he have become a father? A GOOD father?

But that's pointless. And I would be long gone if my life had taken that turn anyway. I will always miss him but then I look around and see what I have now. An incredible loving and gentle husband, a houseful of adopted children who I consider as my own and now a beautiful little girl who astounds us every day.

I almost have to giggle, serious though the situation with Renesmee is with her unbelievable growth. We set aside the cottage near the main house for Edward and Bella to be alone together. After all, a couple needs to be alone sometimes, to explore each other and become one. Even after a century Carlisle and I want to be alone quite often. But there's the problem.

I never knew what to do with the second bedroom at the cottage. It came to us and Carlisle had it converted into a nursery for Renesmee. They want their daughter to be close but at the same time they want a little privacy. So what to do with Renesmee?

That's not the problem. The problem is the surplus of babysitters. Rosalie of course treasures every moment she spends with our little miracle. I see her in the rocking chair, singing softly and talking to her and I know what she's dreaming. It makes her so happy and it seems to have eased the loss of never having one of her own. She would keep Renesmee every moment that Bella and Edward allow her to be away from them but she has competition for those moments.

Bree announced loudly, as loudly as our little bit daughter gets, which is not very loud, that she, as the teenager of the family is perfectly suited to babysit. And she is. She told me that now that she has older brothers and sisters, particularly Emmett whom she thinks is THE perfect older brother and Rosalie too whom she adores that she wants to be the big sister now.

It's fun to watch the two of them argue as to whose turn it is to keep Renesmee. And their techniques are so different. Rosalie sits with the baby, holds her, rocks her, and keeps her close. Bree gets down on the floor with her and plays with her, pretends to chase her and carries her on her back for long walks through the woods. Between the two of them they pretty well would have all of Renesmee's time away from Bella tied up if they could. But they don't. That's because of me. I pull seniority to make sure I get my time with her.

After all, we don't understand everything that's going on with Renesmee. We have different abilities but even with her empathic ability to show people things by touching them we still don't understand all of what is going on with her. Carlisle admits he's baffled but then we don't know of any other half immortal half human children so he doesn't have much to go on.

And the there's Jacob. I don't understand everything there is to do with this imprinting business. The person calmest about it is Edward, who assures us that it means that Jacob is whatever Renesmee needs him to be at any particular time; protector, friend, whatever, not necessarily a lover. It still seems rather strange to me and a bit unsettling.

Speaking of that there's the strange little dance going on between Bree and Seth. Alice thinks something took place between them during the fight with the Utley pack. Perhaps. Perhaps it's more than that and perhaps it's less. It strikes me a teenaged hormones rising between them, a far older mystery than that of imprinting. We'll see. But I have noticed that often when Bree puts on the pack that allows Renesmee to ride on her back that Seth goes with them when they walk through the forest. In his human form of course.

Bella has been furious with Jacob. I believe she hasn't carried things further with him, anger wise that is, due to the problems she's having as a new born, problems we're all aware of having experienced them ourselves. She confined herself to some yelling and a little physical activity but left it at that. And we know she has a new born's strength; she demonstrated that arm wrestling with Emmett.

Then we had bigger fish to fry so to speak but again because of Jacob. What are we going to do with that boy? I understand why he went to Charley, he knew we were planning on leaving and he didn't want to be separated from Renesmee. Carlisle is beside himself, well, at least as much as he gets that way, over Jacob making decisions that affect all of us. Wolves.

So we had to drop everything and teach Bella how to pass for human. Fortunately we had already practiced that with Bree before allowing her to go to school. Move slowly, blink, and simulate breathing. Do it over and over again until it's second nature when you're around people. At least Bella understands the importance of it all. Bree had a normal teenager's patience with something she didn't want to do, which is to say none at all. But a good talking to from her favorite big brother Emmett and she buckled down and mastered it. Of course being Emmett he made it a game and she loved that.

We survived Charley's visit. He wasn't fooled by the attempt to pass Renesmee off as Bella's niece who had been adopted by her and Edward. Maybe Forks is a small place but he's still a trained police officer and detecting BS goes along with that. But he told us that it was her eyes. Renesmee has Bella's eyes. He agreed with Bella's request not to push too much into matters that would only put him and others in danger.

I thought we had dodged all the bullets with that but I couldn't have been more wrong.

Since none of us understood at all what was happening with Renesmee growing at the rate she was we all feared that her entire life would be over quickly. There was nothing we could do about it, something I gently pointed out to Bree who went to pieces when she realized her niece slash little sister might only be with us a few years. All we could do was be with her all we could, her parents coming first in that, and love her all we could. Not that it has been hard to love Renesmee from the day she was born, rather completely the opposite.

The incident that looms over us all now seemed innocuous at first. Edward and Bella returned from taking Renesmee to catch snowflakes and mentioned that they had seen Irina in the woods. They hoped she would come talk to them but she turned away almost immediately and left. Edward had shrugged. Jacob was with them, of course, and she was probably offended by his scent.

But we were so wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. And what the future holds for us seems as black as any nightmare could be.

(To be continued) 


	14. Chapter 14

Asylum, Chapter 14 by patricia51

(Bree)

I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm NOT afraid. Okay, who am I kidding? I'm terrified. I watch the long line of black cloaked figures, their features hidden under their hoods, as they advance towards us. It felt like there were a lot of us when we first arrived here, vampires from all over the world and the packs of both Jacob and Sam all in their wolf form. Now it seems like a much smaller group than the one coming for us. I stand near Jacob, who has Renesmee on his back. I know that if things go back he is supposed to take her and run away, as far and as fast as he can. I overheard Bella tell him that she has passports and other documents for the two of them.

I almost wish I could run away too. Does that make me a coward? Maybe. But I can't, any more than I could have run away when I was part of Victoria's army. Where would I go? Much more important I have a family now, a family that I love and that loves me, and the thought of living without them is more terrifying than dying with them. So here I stay.

When this all started I thought it was funny, something to laugh about when Alice dropped that vase. We all looked and then looked again as she froze in place, staring out into space. I didn't understand at first, and then I remembered about her having visions. We waited until she came back to us.

Oh God the Volturi are coming. For me? Okay that's selfish. They're coming for us, for the Cullen s and that does include me. Why? Something to do with Irina, whose lover tried to kill Bella and was torn apart by the wolves. Bella remarks she was in the woods and saw her and Edward and Renesmee. The consensus is that she has reported my niece as an immortal child, one of the greatest violations of vampire law.

So why don't we just go explain that Renesmee isn't one of those? I should know better, the world doesn't work like that. Mom and Dad explain about the Volturi again and what are their real motives. That I understand. They're like a friend of my original parents who told them he was going to "drive the devil" from me. I knew what he wanted and the only devil involved was him. That was my longest runaway. When I was taken back home it turned out he had been arrested for doing what he planned to me to another girl. I still feel guilty about that sometimes although Mom especially has reassured me that remaining and letting him do what he wanted to me would not have kept him away from that other girl.

The house exploded into action like I have never seen before. Family members were going everywhere. The decision was made to gather allies to stand with us, enough in number and power so that the Volturi might hesitate before attacking us. In the midst of all of this Alice and Jasper disappeared. Sam brought something, a note from them I guess, to Dad. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation but I don't think I'll ask for it.

People are going here and there like crazy. And what do I do? I keep going to school. As if I can concentrate. But that's what Mom and Dad said to do so I try my best. I try even as the house fills up with all sorts of vampires. Most of them have red eyes too. But I'm excited to see Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen again. And they have someone new with them named Garrett who seems very interesting. He' not as cute as Seth of course but he definitely has that bad-boy image down perfectly. I think Kate likes him. And then there are vampires from the Amazon, from Egypt, wandering ones that are called nomads and other places until my head spins.

Maybe one day I'll get to go to all those other places. That is, if there is another day to come after today.

Last night Mom and Dad sat me down and talked to me. They told me that they wanted me to leave, that the mysterious benefactor Bella had gone to see had provided her with yet another passport, one with my picture and description on it. They had money for me, enough to disappear somewhere else, somewhere safe. I could leave now or stay here at the house. If things went wrong Jacob would try to escape with Renesmee and come here and I could go with them.

My eyes filled with tears. "Are you sending me away?" Immediately they both hugged me and assured me that they wanted nothing more to keep me safe. "What if they don't make it? Where would I go? Alaska? They're all here too. I'd be alone in the world. Please don't make me."

They gave in. So here I am. Watching. Waiting. Dad tried to talk to the Volturi big-wig but got no where. Whispers I hear from the others say that he's just looking for an excuse. After Edward and Bella and Renesmee go forward he knows she's no danger. So he tries something else. I don't know Irina really but Kate and Tanya are her sisters and everyone has to hold them to keep them from attacking when their sister is killed. I understand now more about the Volturi. There was no need for that, she made a mistake and admitted it. He's just trying to provoke a fight and the lives of other vampires mean nothing to him.

So it looks like it's a fight. I'm still not completely past my new born stage I'm told so maybe I can hold my own. We all get ready as Argo or Aro or Anus starts carrying on about Renesmee being unknown and how that's so dangerous. Just then Alice and Jasper appear from the woods and walk to the Volturi. I can t hear them but then Alice takes his hand and for a moment they freeze in place.

(Alice)

I knew it. It's just like the vision I had of the Volturi arriving at our battle with the new-borns. Aro and his gang aren't here to safe-guard anything or preserve anything or promote justice. They're here because he believes that he has enough might to overpower us; destroy those he doesn't crave as servants which mostly means me, Edward and Bella. Oh there are others with abilities that interest him such as Kate and Benjamin but we're the three he wants the most.

He doesn't care WHAT we show him about Renesmee. It's nothing but a cover. A show. Well I'll give him a show. The images cascade through my mind as I see what his decision will bring and he sees it all with me.

It's a kaleidoscope, scenes cascading through my mind one after another, seemingly at random.

I give agreed signal and Jacob turns and runs, carrying Renesmee to safety.

Aro goes flying when I kick him to start the fight but he's immediately back and meets Carlisle in mid-air as our adopted father rushes to protest Jasper and I being seized. Grief comes over me as Aro decapitates him and burns his body.

Both sides charge. Jasper fights with Demetri while Bella shields him from Jane. But Alex attacks her and Jane disables my husband enough for Felix and Demetri to kill him and grief takes me again. Grief and anger.

Emmett tears Alex from Bella and kills him. Seth attacks Jane but can't stand against her power. Writhing in pain Felix crushes him. I hear Leah howl in anguish, a cry that is matched by a horrified scream from Bree. The howl rouses Jacob who turns on the pursuing vampire and meets him in mid air, ripping his head off before resuming his charge of carrying Renesmee to safety. And I see that he will be successful.

Benjamin slams his fist on the ground and a chasm opens all the way down to the lava waiting below. Bella shakes two of her attackers into the opening and kills the other two. New born strength triumphs.

There is an astounding sight. Edward leaps from the chasm and kills Demetri. And on the other side Felix, huge hulking Felix has been caught off guard by an infuriated Bree. He's so big and she's so small but she still has new born strength. Not allowing him to regain his balance she pummels him with blows that send him staggering to the edge of the crevasse. She launches herself at him and both of them go over the edge. Oh my little sister. Leah follows her, taking the Volturi who was trying to kill Esme with her.

And there is Jane. Jane who cannot harm me because Bella shields me. Unable to use her power she panics and flees. But I am right before her in one leap and Sam is waiting when I throw her to him. I see Caius attacks Tanya but Garrett is there and Kate disables him with her shock power so Tanya can rip his head off. Vladimir and Stephan converge on Marcus who offers no resistance. A fleeting thought. I hope somehow he can find Didyme on the other side.

Finally I see, and more important, Aro sees what will happen to him. With his closest supporters gone he narrows his world to Bella and Edward and attacks. But as strong and cunning and powerful as he is the two of them over power him. Before the vision ends we see his head, torn from his body, watching as a flaming torch approachs.

"So now you know," I tell him.

(Bree)

I don't know what Alice showed that Volturi big shot but he looks stunned. Really stunned but he seems to somewhat rally with whispered urging from the others around us.

Then another couple walks across the snow to where Alice and Jasper stand with the Volturi. And it turns out that he's just like Renesmee! Half-vampire and half human and a hundred and fifty years old which means we won't lose her. And he can survive on either blood or human food which means the same for my niece. A completely irrelevant thought crosses my mind. I really miss chocolate ice cream.

Then all of a sudden Aro talks to his followers and it's all over. They turn and leave, except for him. He looks at Bella, says something I can't hear and turns and leaves. There's some commotion by the two guys with the accents from I forget where. They insist this is the time to fight, to attack. But we don't and I'm glad of that. They get all huffy and leave. Probably just as well. We get to go home and I'm very happy.

Oh and I got even happier a few days after everything settled back to normal. Seth asked if we could start dating. Really dating not just running through the woods together. What's even more wonderful is that he did it old fashioned style. He went and asked my Dad, and Mom, for permission first. Isn't that awesome? They agreed but set some conditions before things can get any more serious than that. I have to graduate high school first and at least start college. That's fine; I'm determined one day to be a doctor like my Dad. And like another vampire once said to his beloved when she warned him it might be years before they could be together he replied "I ain't getting any older". If Seth wants to go as well they'll pay for us both, assuming Jacob agrees. I hope so on both counts.

Oh. I said "Yes" of course. So now I have a family such as I never dreamed about in my wildest fantasies. An incredible Mom and Dad, older brothers and sisters who watch out for me, my very own niece and a wonderful boyfriend. They all love me and I love them all back with my whole heart. My name is Bree Cullen and isn't this a wonderful world?

(The End)

Note: "I ain't getting any older" is of course said by Angel to Buffy near the beginning of "Chosen", the final episode of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".


End file.
